


Hacked

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Fitzsimmons, Daisy meddles, Engineering VS Biochem, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Cover Story.  Just what did Daisy do to the Fitzsimmons Wedding Registry....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacked

Sequel to my ficclet Cover Story.....

It was late into the night when Leo and Jemma Fitzsimmons returned from their Honeymoon. The cottage they loved so much looking warm and inviting after hours of traveling. Two blissful weeks at an remote Italian Villa over looking the sea. 

Exhausted and grateful to be home they quickly set about heading to bed. Jemma pausing to look into their living room where a pile of neatly wrapped presents awaited them. They had left a mere hours after their reception had ended. Their families cleaning the cottage after the wedding and reception, leaving everything in its proper place for them. 

Fitz wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, “Our mothers will be very upset we do that without them.” He said knowing her curiosity on the contents of the elegantly wrapped packages were going to drive her insane. 

It was a little known fact that Jemma would meticulously study any Christmas gift under the tree. Testing its weight, dimensions, and the sounds it would make before comparing it to her gift lists. Over the years Fitz had made a game of throwing her off. Adding everything from weights to legos do disguise what was inside. He actually had to give control of their Registry to Mack once it was completed so she wouldn’t add things after the fact or check as to what had been purchased.   
“Just one wouldn’t hurt,” she said turning to him with her puppy dog eyes. “Give me time and I can see if one of them is that lovely new kettle we had our eye on and we can brew a cup of tea before bed.”

Fitz just chuckled and swooped her up bridal style and giving her a fiery kiss. “Not gonna work,” he chided between kisses “and I’m about a million times more afraid of our mothers than I am you right now.” 

Jemma tried to put a severe look on her face but his lips found that spot on her neck that she loved so much and decided that they could find something to pass the time until their mothers arrived in the morning. 

******************

Fitz awoke the next morning in the happy haze he’d been in since their wedding day. He rolled over, instinctively reaching for Jemma to pull her against him for a few more blissful minutes of snuggling before the hurricane that was their mothers arrived. And instead of finding her he was met with cold sheets. 

“Minx,” he groaned knowing exactly where she’d gotten off too at the crack of dawn. He opened the door to the bedroom, intent on raining on her little parade when he heard laughter floating up the stairs...Brenda Fitz and Catherine Simmons had apparently shared in Jemma’s excitement and arrived early. 

Closing the door he quickly got dressed, not willing to face either of them in his Pajamas. 

They were still laughing when he emerged from the staircase, hugging both of their mothers, before kissing Jemma gently. 

“Now that your up, we can get started” Jemma said happily pulling him onto the love seat next to her. A cup of tea and scones on the end table waiting for him. His mother pulling out an ancient camera and hers a notebook. 

“I do hope that you got the set of china, the pattern was just beautiful and it would go nicely in that antique hutch you picked up,” Brenda said, Catherine cooing in agreement. 

Jemma wasted no time going for the first box, clearly having re arranged them in the order she wanted them opened. 

“Make sure to tell me who its from Dear,” Catherine said looking just as excited as her daughter. Fitz then briefly considered his panic button and having Shield or Doctor Radcliffe evacuate him. 

Jemma handed Fitz the card as she tore into the paper like a child on Christmas morning. “Dire- Phil Coulson,” Fitz said reading the card and setting it to the side. 

Jemma opened the box cocking her head in confusion at what was inside. A bright red fedora with a rich navy blue band. Fitz pulled out the note, “Hope you don’t mind, I went off registry. Its from my personal collection,” Fitz said a grin spreading across his face as he braced for his wife’s reaction. “It belonged to Peggy Car-”

Jemma nearly leap out of her seat as she clutched the box tighter to her. An excited scream passing her lips. Their mothers looked confused and Jemma hastily explained, “One of my scientific idols.” 

Brenda and Catherine nodded approvingly as Jemma reverently handed the box to Brenda to place in the open space on the floor she’d prepared for the gifts. 

Delighted Jemma moved to the box, again passing off the card to Fitz. “Barbara Morse and Lance Hunter,” he said now eyeing it warily. Depending on who had done the shopping there may be something in there neither of them would want their mothers seeing. 

Jemma opened it letting out an exasperated giggle when she looked in the box, “It appears Hunter did the picking,” She said pulling out a monkey themed baby carrier.

“Oh how adorable, this Mr. Hunter has quite the sense of humor, baby gifts for a wedding, really who would have thought” Catherine said as Jemma pass it and the stuffed monkey that had come with it to Fitz. 

They moved onto the next box, this one one of the larger ones. “Anne Weaver,” Fitz announced. Jemma tore the paper away and this time she looked puzzled. It was baby bassinet and a tiny lab coat. 

“Is there something you kids need to tell us?” Brenda asked excitedly, her eyes glittering and squarely on Jemma’s stomach. Catherine leaning over and grabbing her daughters hand, Fitz plastering himself into the back of the couch to get out of the way. 

“No!” Jemma said quickly and regretting how both their faces fell. “We are waiting...for sure some day but we need to get settled....there just must have been some sort of mix up. I’m sure we can exchange it.” 

Hastily she moved to the next gift, handing Fitz the card and not waiting for him to even open it before she tore into it. “Doctor Radcliffe”

Inside the box was a picture frame, Jemma smiling thinking he’d given them a frame for a wedding photo. Until she turned it over. Revealing a fully decorated sun, moon, and stars themed nursery and a note. “Furniture and decor will be delivered Monday, Cheers!”

“Oh dear,” Jemma whispered in shock.

It went on gift by gift. 

Diapers

Bottles

Stroller

Play Mat

Home fetal heart rate monitor

High chair

Towels

Blankets

Clothes, so many clothes that the future yet not yet conceived baby Fitzsimmons would never have to repeat an outfit. For the first year of her life. It was also apparently a unanimous decision that their first child would be a girl judging by the growing mountain of pink and lace where the china should have been. 

Jemma did get her kettle, from her own parents. Brenda gifting them with his grandmothers tea set. Yet they sat in shock as Jemma pulled the last box into her lap. 

Fitz took the card and he threw his head back and laughed. There was no signature on the note but after reading it he knew exactly who it was from. 

“You thought your registry would be safe with Mack of all people! The man uses the same password for everything, spoiler its MackElena! Anyway, you didn’t see me but I saw you today. Jemma, you were absolutely stunning and I wish I could have been up there with you. Fitz, nice kilt. I fixed your registry in hopes you two geniuses don’t take as long to decide you want kids as it did for you to get together. After all I want to be an Aunt, the favorite Aunt one day. All my love,” Fitz said pulling out a pressed and dried Daisy from the envelope. 

Jemma had tears shimmering in her eyes and opened the box. She pulled out a beautiful mobile, ironically that fit with Doctor Radcliffe’s theme, of the Planets and the Stars. One of the planets was a rich blue and in covered in delicate gold lettering. “They dove through a hole in the Universe to get you...”

“Oh how lovely,” Brenda said as the sun hit the crystal stars and cast rainbows around the room. 

Jemma was only able to nod, Fitz wrapping her up in his arms. Both overcome with emotion that Daisy not only knew they’d gotten married but been there.

“Who is it from?” Catherine asked gently taking it away and adding it to the pile. 

“A dear friend,” Jemma said “Just put Mary Sue Poots, we’ll make sure the card gets to her. She travels a lot and can be hard to find.”

Catherine did so and handed over the book, joining Brenda as they sifted through the mountain of baby items. “Pity this will all have to go back,” Brenda said holding up a dress. It had layers of pink tulle with fairy wings on the back, a matching floral headband and booties completing the look. 

Fitz was about to agree when he looked over at Jemma as she studied the pile with almost a longing look in her eyes. “We already have what we need so we we might as well keep it, never know when-” He said unable to finish as all three woman squealed with delight and dove into the pile. Jemma already beginning to organize the clothes by size, color, and occasion. Brenda and Catherine deciding which of the duplicated items should be kept and what should be returned. 

And just over 9 Months later Daisy got her wish as Peggy Skye Fitzsimmons was born in Perthshire’s small hospital. Her future favorite yet slightly meddlesome namesake of an Aunt watching fondly as the new family departed for home for the first time. As the car drove away she picked up her laptop, the wedding registry of Mack and Elena up. Cracking her knuckles Daisy went to work, after all Peggy would definitely need a playmate.


End file.
